


C'mon Lets Run

by Emmie_0613



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alex is a ball of anxiety, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Flynn is the best girl, Julie and the Phantoms also doesn't exist, Julie does YouTube, M/M, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Rewrite of a fic i orphaned, Social Media, The guys were born in the 2000s, They never died, Twitter AU, and Carlos, and Sunset Curve is a three man band, and julie willie and flynn are 19, bobby/trevor is kinda a jerk, bobby/trevor was part of the band, but we love him, he's also carrie's brother in this not her dad, i listened to way to unsaid emily to much while writing the fic before this, idk what im doing, im a mess, julie is a solo artist, just go with it, like the band is 20, so does Reggie and Willie, that's flynn, the band never died, they have the same manager, unless gramerly counts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmie_0613/pseuds/Emmie_0613
Summary: Quarantine gave everyone too much time, and that included the fans of Sunset Curve.Recently the frontman of Sunset Curve got a Twitter account, and his fans are loving it. But, he kinda broke the internet with his follower list.huh, it's just his band account, his bandmate's boyfriend, their manager, and who the hell is Julie.I'm making this up as I go, bear with me.Please note, this is a rewrite of a fic I orphaned on October 28, 2020. I promise I am not stealing someone else's work.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	C'mon Lets Run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [C'mon Lets Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254179) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**simping 4 sunset swerve** @reggiesbae8293  
holy fuck, did ya'll see Luke's follow list. it updated. who the hell is @julesmolinadahlia  
11:28 PM • 2020-05-11  
98 Replies | 89 Retweets | 789 Likes

> **lukes gym tee** @dahliaphantom  
>  @julesmolinadahlia. i think she's a friend of alex's boyfriend.   
>  1:29 AM • 2020-05-12  
>  1 Reply | 1 Like  
> 
> 
> **Elsa** @molinasimp  
>  @dahliapahntom she's also an indie artist from the LA area who has the same manager as them.   
>  1:37 AM • 2020-05-12  
>  1 Reply | 1 Like
> 
> **simping 4 sunset swerve** @reggiesbae8293  
>  @molinasimp really?  
>  1:42 AM • 2020-05-12  
>  9 Likes
> 
> **Elsa** @molinasimp  
>  @reggiesbae8293 yeah. i've seen a few of her shows. she's really good.   
>  2:03 AM • 2020-05-12  
>  1 Like

**Julie notice me** @flynnpleasesteponme  
why is everyone hating on Julie wtf  
7:24 AM • 2020-05-12  
32 Replies | 4 Retweets | 139 Likes

> **Elsa** @molinasimp  
>  @flynnpleasesteponme ikr. it's the entitlement of fans for me  
>  8:31 AM • 2020-05-12  
>  30 Retweets | 78 Likes

**stream Behind Wild Hearts on Spotify - link in bio** @julesmolinadahlia  
I just woke up to the internet freaking out on me. how the hell did this happen  
9:08 AM • 2020-05-12  
179 Replies | 427 Retweets | 1,872 Likes

> **stream Have You Met? on all platforms ✔** @sunsetcurve_offical   
>  @julesmolinadahlia luke was an idiot and followed u  
>  \- alex  
>  9:09 AM • 2020-05-12  
>  50 Replys | 700 Likes
> 
> **stream Behind Wild Hearts on Spotify - link in bio** @julesmolinadahlia  
>  @sunsetcurve_offical oh okay. um where r u  
>  9:15 AM • 2020-05-12  
>  132 Replies | 92 Retweets | 1,028 Likes
> 
> **stream Have You Met? on all platforms ✔** @sunsetcurve_offical   
>  @julesmolinadahlia probably making out with Willie  
>  \- reggie  
>  9:19 AM • 2020-05-12  
>  89 Replys | 1,783 Likes
>
>> **stream Have You Met? on all platforms ✔** @sunsetcurve_offical   
>  @sunsetcurve_official stfu reggie  
>  \- alex  
>  9:22 AM • 2020-05-12  
>  28 Replys | 1,349 Likes

**Elsa** @molinasimp  
WHAT DOES THAT MEAN @julesmolinadahlia and @sunsetcurve_offical yall better answer!  
10:43 AM • 2020-05-12  
7,132 Replies | 78.9K Retweets | 492K Likes

*C'mon Lets Run*

Julie looked up from her phone and at the boy sitting next to her, "You really are a dumbass."

"Sorry." Luke looked sheepish, "I didn't realize the fans would be watching who I follow." He scratched the top of his head and shrugged, "I can tell them off if you want," He suggested. 

Julie shook her head, "No, it's no problem. I just need to get used to the attention." 

Luke smiled at her and kissed the side of her head. Julie interwove her fingers with his in her lap and kissed his knuckles. 

"Ugh, guys really, right in the living room," Flynn complained from the doorway. But the eccentric girl still flopped next to Julie placing her head in her lap. Julie laughed as Flynn clung to one of her arms. 

"Ooo, is it a Julie cuddle party!" Alex called from the kitchen seeing Flynn cling to her. 

Julie tried to protest, but the blond was already on top of her. 

"You know, Luke as a supportive boyfriend, you shouldn't let our roommates treat me like this," Julie complained. 

Luke laughed and ignored his girlfriend. He stood up and moved to the loveseat across the room, "Sorry babe, but this is just too funny." 

"Fuck you, Luke, fuck you," Julie deadpanned. 

"If you want to baby girl," he flirted back raising an eyebrow.

Julie turned pink, and Alex and Flynn both hopped off of her, "And now I'm done with the cuddle fest," Flynn said brushing off her pants. 

Luke laughed, "I was just kidding, but now I get Julie cuddles all to myself!" He cheered and jumped on top of his girlfriend. 

"We seriously need to get out of this house," Alex's boyfriend, Willie, commented from the door before turning tails and rushing away. 

Alex, who was the only one to hear what Willie said burst out laughing and nearly hit the coffee table when he ended up rolling on the ground. 

"Oookay, I'm gonna go to my room." Julie rolled her eyes and scoffed at the antics of her friends. When she was leaving she heard Luke yell something akin to 'TICKLE WAR!' She honestly didn't want to know what he was doing. 

*C'mon Lets Run*

_*The opening scene is Willie with his hair up in a bun fidgeting with the camera*_ He waves at the camera.

"Hey, guys. So sorry for being out of commission for the last month or so. I ran out of pre-recorded videos and was trying to figure out what to film." _* He sat in front of his window a polaroid wall was behind him*_

"Also, I got a lot of questions about the polaroids behind me. Um, if enough people request it, I'll do a wall tour I guess." He shrugged and turned like someone had said something, "Oh okay, let's get on with the video." 

He pulled out a piece of paper, "So Julie's brother Carlos, who's the Phantom Ghost Whisperer on here. Um, I'll link him below." He vaguely gestured below him toward the description, "Anyway, he suggested I do a vlog type video, following me around for the day I guess. So that's what I'm doing. And don't worry. I'm being safe, wearing a mask, the whole thing." Willie rubbed the back of his neck, "Dude I don't know how to vlog, let's hope I'm doing this right." He laughed and then picked up a small stack of papers. 

"Okay, so Flynn gave me the guy's schedule for the day, but I have some things I'm doing too. So let's get this show on the _road,"_ Willie smirked at the camera and snapped his fingers. 

_*Willie's intro plays showing an animated clip of a bitmoji type version of Willie skateboarding around the screen revealing the channel name: **Boarding Escapades and Art Raids** *  
*The next shot shows Willie skating down the sidewalk, his GoPro in one hand. He had a mask, with the logo for Sunset Curve, on it.*_

He stopped in front of what looked like an Amazon Locker. He picked up his skateboard and briefly slid his mask down his face, "Okay, so I need to pick up some parts for a board I'm building Flynn for her birthday. Don't tell her. And Flynn or Julie, you didn't hear me say that." He smiled and then slid his mask up again. He moved his board so he could comfortably hold it while walking inside. 

_*Then shows a sped-up clip of him getting the package from the Locker and having a conversation with the lady at the counter before he went back outside.*_

When he got back outside he held up a white envelope, "I have acquired the package," He joked, "I'm building her a longboard, which is currently at the guys' studio. This is because we live together, and she would know if I was building something in our apartment." He laughed and put the envelope in his backpack that he had on. 

While setting down his board he said, "Okay so, the guys have practice in like 30 minutes. So I'm gonna head over and say hey and drop this off." He strapped on his helmet and the video cut. 

_*The next picture showed Willie pulling up in front of Sunset Curve's studio*_

"So a lot of you had questions about where the studio is, and I can't tell you that, but like this place is awesome. I think the guys spend more time here than at home," He laughed. Willie took off his mask as he went through the door. The way the camera was angled gave no clue as to the outside of the building or the surrounding area. It looked intentional. The inside was painted a pleasant orange color. All of the furniture was black.

"So we actually got this place from Carrie Wilson, the younger sister of Trevor Wilson. Her, Julie, Flynn, and I were tight as kids, and when Sunset Curvereleased their first album she gave us this place for like 30 bucks or some shit like that." Willie informed the viewers. As he was talking a small picture with four smiling kids appeared in the corner. They seemed to be Willie, Flynn, Carrie, and Julie. 

Willie set his skateboard down by the door and took the camera and himself upstairs. He stopped at a door where you could hear the heavy beat of a drum and muffled singing. 

"Ah, it looks like they started early. Okay, I'm gonna cut here, to make sure it's alright to film practice today." 

_*A short transition takes place. Then a different face is in front of the camera*_

"Hey, Willie's fans!" Reggie cheered. He grinned wide at the camera then passed it back to Willie. Willie was standing in front of the drum set, leaning on the platform. Alex stood above him with a grin on his face. 

"Hey, guys!" The blond cheered. Willie looked so fond when he smiled at Alex. He turned back to the camera. 

"Okay, so you guys are gonna see a sneak behind the scenes practice with the group. I think right now they're working on a new song," Willie narrated. He turned the camera to face the guitarist and manager of the band. 

"Yeah, one that Luke still hasn't written." Flynn threw a nasty look at the lead singer.

Said boy awkwardly smiled and then ruffled his hair, "Sorry, I've been working with Ju-" CRASH!

"Sorry," Reggie looked abashed. He had accidentally tipped over the table next to the door, that held the groups' water bottles. His shoes were now soaked with water and so were his pants. Everyone else in the room tried to hold in their laughter. Emphasis on tried. Pretty soon they were all doubling over cackling. With the exception of Flynn of course, she just looked fondly exasperated. 

"It's fine, all that we would have gotten was more excuses from Mr. Eldest and Most Responsible over here." Flynn waved her hand, "Now I have to go take care of my charge who's releasing an album in two days, so y'all just practice songs from the last album." She looked at Luke, "We'll talk about the song later." 

"Yes, Ma'am," all of the members chorused. 

Willie snickered again, "Looks like Flynn finally got you trained."

"Oh no, she just threatened to take away Molina time," Alex explained. Willie nodded as if that was a perfectly reasonable explanation, which it was. 

He lifted up the camera to say goodbye, "Okay, so I think we're gonna end it there today guys. It was nice to share my day with you. I'll hopefully release a part two to this tomorrow, we'll see. See yah."

_*The video cut to ending credits with links to the previous videos on Willie's channel*_

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I just love these characters.
> 
> Also, I have so much fucking respect now for people who make these kinds of fics. like this shit is hard.
> 
> Again please note, this is a rewrite of a fic I orphaned on October 28, 2020. I promise I am not stealing someone else's work.


End file.
